Sazed
Summary Sazed is a Terrisman steward from Scadrial. He is friends with Kelsier and other members of Kelsier's crew, and plays an important part in teaching Vin how to behave in noble society Though he is a Keeper he is considered something of a rebel by the other Keepers. He is eventually revealed to be the true Hero of Ages, and takes up the power of Ruin and Preservation to become the Vessel of the Shard of Harmony. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly higher with preparation | At least 5-B, likely higher Name: Sazed, Hero of Ages, Master Vaht, First Holy Witness, Announcer, Chief Ambassador of the New Empire, Harmony Origin: Mistborn Gender: Male (Eunuch) Classification: Terrisman, Feruchemist | Vessel of a Shard, God Age: Unknown, likely late 30s Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self Statistics Reduction and Statistics Amplification. Can increase or decrease his strength, durability, (Pewter), weight (Iron), speed (Steel), senses (Tin), speed of thought (Zinc), memories (Copper), wakefulness (Bronze), warmth (Brass), determination (Electrum), health (Gold. Gives him Regeneration (High-Low to Low-Mid) with enough stored health; Gold Feurochemy operates on the soul's perception of itself, and can repair damage from shardblades), energy (Bendalloy), breath (Cadmium), fortune (Chromium), spiritual sense of self (Aluminum), spiritual sense of origin (Duralumin), investiture, and age (Atium) | All previous abilities, Reality Warping, Biological Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 and 8), Telepathy, Illusion Creation and Mind Manipulation (To those with a hemalurgic spike), Abstract Existence (Embodies the twin forces of Ruin and Preservation), Likely Soul Manipulation via Hemalurgic Spikes (Can alter or damage people's spirit webs by stabbing them with metal spikes), Likely limited Memory Manipulation (Can change information in Copperminds, which store memories), Likely Text Manipulation (Ruin was able to rewrite any written word not carved in metal), Non-Corporeal (Exists only in the Cognitive Realm), Creation (Together, Ruin and Preservation were able to create the planet Scadriel and all life on it), Teleportation (Able to will himself to any location instantly), Clairvoyance and Precognition, Limited Cosmic Awareness, likely all the powers of Mistborn including Empathic Manipulation (Can amplify or lessen the emotions of others), Metal Manipulation (Can push or pull metals away or towards himself), Time Manipulation (Can stop or slow down time in a bubble around himself), Extrasensory Perception (Can view souls, can see the world outlined by metal), Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Precognition Attack Potency: Wall level (Able to kill numerous Kollos by himself), possibly higher with preparation (Can store his strength to use later by weakening himself for a time) | At least Planet level, likely higher (Has the full power of both Preservation and Ruin – with only a tiny fragment of Preservation's power, the Lord Ruler was able to move the planet's position in the solar system and reshape its landscape. Odium, another Shardholder, was described as being capable of reducing the planet of Roshar to dust) Speed: Athletic Human, Superhuman to Supersonic with preparations (Speed Feurochemists such as Bleeder could move fast enough to dodge bullets and be perceived as moving normally from within a speed bubble, from which explosions were seen as "moving slowly") | At least Hypersonic+, likely far higher (It was stated that to a god, minutes pass like hours. Shouldn't be any slower than other full feurochemists/mistborns such as The Lord Ruler) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Unknown, likely Class Z+ Striking Strength: Wall Class | Unknown, likely Planet Class Durability: Wall level, likely higher with preparation | Unknown, likely Planet level, non-corporeality makes him difficult to hurt Range: Standard melee range | At least Planetary Stamina: Superhuman. Can remain fighting as long as he can continue to access his stored strength, healing, and wakefullness, though it will run out eventually | Limitless Standard Equipment: His metal rings and bracers. Without these he cannot access his stored attributes and is as powerful as an average human | None Intelligence: Extremely High. An intelligent scholar, and by accessing his copperminds, he can see the stored knowledge of hundreds of past Keepers. However, this knowledge is not focused on battle | Extremely high. Being a Vessel of a Shard gives him increased learning ability, flawless memory and recall abilities, and instinctual knowledge of how to use his powers to whatever effect he desires. He also has complete knowledge of human anatomy, star positions, plant life, etc, from the memories of all previous Keepers Weaknesses: Must periodically "store" the attributes he wishes to increase by weakening those attributes for a period of time If he loses his bracers and rings, he will not be able to use his statistic amplification | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques * Feurochemy: A Feurochemist can "store" attributes of themselves into a peice of metal known as a metalmind. While filling a metalmind, feurochemist is weakened in that aspect for an appropriate amount of time. However, when 'tapping' into a metalmind, they can greatly enhance these aspects depending on how much they have stored and how swiftly they draw from them. As a full Feurochemist, Sazed can use any of the allomantic metals as a metalmind. ** Iron (Skimmer) -''' With an iron metalmind, Sazed is able to store his physical weight. When storing, this can make his body effectively weightless, giving him a limited range of pseudo-flight. When tapping, a skimmer can drastically increase their weight; in the case of characters like Waxillium Ladrian, this can make them as heavy as a building with enough stored weight. This heavier weight can increase the blows of their physical attacks and make it virtually impossible to topple them over in combat. ** 'Steel (Steelrunner) -' With a steel metalmind, Sazed is able to store his physical speed. When storing, this can make the feurochemist sluggish and slow, unable to react to even regular attacks. However, when tapping, the user's speed is drastically increased. This has allowed Feurochemists to blitz characters frequently and even move faster than a bullet and keep up with Bendalloy Allomancers while within a speed bubble. ** 'Tin (Windwhisperer) -' With a tin metalmind, Sazed is able to store his senses. While storing, this can leave Sazed practically senseless, unable to perceive the world around him in any capacity. While tapping, however, this can give him a range of vision, hearing, smell, touch, and taste far superior to any human. Additionally, a separate metalmind is needed for storage of each of the five senses. ** 'Pewter (Brute) -' With a pewter metalmind, Sazed can store his physical strength. This can leave him nearly crippled when storing, however when tapping he gains superhuman strength, durability, and lifting capacity. This allows him to defeat Koloss who can shatter stone with physical blows and fodderize peak human soldiers. ** 'Zinc (Sparker) -' With a zinc metalmind, Sazed can store his mental speed. While storing this makes even basic logic and mathematics a chore, yet when tapping this allows him to rapidly play out situations and ideas in his head faster than any master scholar or gifted individual. ** 'Brass (Firesoul) -' With a brass metalmind, Sazed can store his warmth. Simply, while storing Sazed can gradually decrease his body temperature to withstand extreme heats, whereas while tapping a Firesoul can walk around atop snowy mountains without being even uncomfortable. ** 'Copper (Archivist) -' With a copper metalmind, Sazed can store memories. While storing a memory makes it inaccessible on the fly, it allows him to form a vast archive, known as a coppermind, of thoughts and memories which can be viewed with great clarity. ** 'Bronze (Sentry) -' With a bronze metalmind, Sazed can store his wakefulness. While storing this makes him drowsy and can outright cause him to pass out, however he can negate his need to rest or sleep while tapping into it. ** 'Cadmium (Gasper) -' With a cadmium metalmind, Sazed can store his breath. This is one of the more dangerous metalminds, as one cannot store all their breath at once lest they suffocate and die. Therefore, Sazed can decrease his breathing capacity in small intervals so that, while drawing, he doesn't need to breathe at all. ** 'Bendalloy (Subsumer) -' With a Bendalloy metalmind, Sazed can store his nutritional energy. Much like having a fat reserve, this allows Sazed to store excess calories that he can use at a later time where he can subsist on tapping into the metalmind alone. However, much like Cadmium, subsisters can starve themselves to death by storing too much of their energy. ** 'Electrum (Pinnacle) -' With an electrum metalmind, Sazed can store his determination. While storing, this makes him unmotivated and apathetic, unwilling to do much. However, drawing from it allows him to carry a great conviction to carry out tasks and accomplish goals. ** 'Gold (Bloodmaker) -' Gold feurochemists can store their physical health into a metalmind. While this makes them much more susceptible to disease and injury while storing, tapping into a gold metalmind allows Feurochemists to "correct" themselves back to a previous, uninjured state. As a result it can't undo wounds associated with one's identity (Sazed's mutilated genitals, for example), although it can allow the user to recover from grievous injury and even attacks from a Shardblade, provided that they don't instantly kill the Feurochemist. ** 'Chromium (Spinner) -' Chromium feurochemists can store their good fortune, their luck. While the abstract nature of luck can make chromium feurochemy hard to notice during use, storing or tapping into a chromium metalmind can still have significant affects. ** 'Nicrosil (Soulbearer) -' Allows a fuerochemist to store their investiture, a raw magical/spiritual energy that permeates the cosmere. Before the events of Bands of Mourning, the effects of this metal were unknown. ** 'Alumium (Trueself) -' Allows a feurochemist to store their spiritual sense of identity. If a feurochemist can store two or more aspects, storing their Identity can allow a different person to tap into and use their metalminds. Before the events of Bands of Mourning, the effects of this metal were unknown. ** 'Duralumin (Connector) -' Allows a feurochemist to store their spiritual sense of origin, a connection to the place they were born in. A different person drawing from a Duralumin metalmind would be able to understand the language of metalmind's owner among other things. Before the events of Bands of Mourning, the effects of this metal were unknown. ** 'Atium -' One of the god metals. The rare atium feurochemist can store their age, spending time older than their current age so that when they tap into an atium metalmind they appear much younger. '''Key: Sazed | Harmony Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mistborn Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Age Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Element Users Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:The Cosmere Category:Metal Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Time Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Creation Users Category:Text Users Category:Memory Users Category:Soul Users Category:Biology Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Density Users Category:Probability Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Heat Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5